


The Occluded Witch

by AlaizabelMarks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaizabelMarks/pseuds/AlaizabelMarks





	1. The Headmaster's Office

She stand into the familiar obsidian eyes. She threw up a shielding spell as he sent a stunning hex towards her. She had long realized that he never sent anything lethal her way. He was quicker than her though, and before she knew it, she was hit square in the chest with a full body bind.  
She fell to the ground, flat on her back as the blueish purple light hit her.  
Making sure that no one was around Professor Snape stalked over to her. He bent down, near her ear, “Listen, you insufferable know-it-all. I’m casting a disillusionment charm on you. I’ll be back for you when I’m done.”  
The feeling of ice shot down her back, and all she could do was lay there.  
Suddenly she could feel Voldemort’s anger and fear course through her body. Fear that his secrets would finally be revealed to the Potter brat. He was angry because Dumbledore was there, aiding his wounded pet.  
Hermione wanted to do nothing more than run away from it all.  
Pain flooded her head. Heyes watered, and she wanted to scream. Voldemort’s voice, as well as Harry’s, invaded her mind.  
“Kill me now, Dumbledore…”  
Hermione’s heart raced, Surely Dumbledore wouldn’t do such a thing!  
“If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…”  
“Let the pain stop,” Harry’s thought echoed in Hermione’s head, “Let him kill us… end it Dumbledore… death is nothing compare to this… And I’ll see Sirius again.”  
She couldn’t believe what Harry was thinking. He has so much to live for, she thought.  
As sudden as it began, the pain was gone and so was Voldemort.  
A little while later Professor Snape appeared in her line of vision.  
“Finite Incantatem,” he muttered, and there was a feeling of warm water being poured down her back.  
He pressed a coin to her palm, and in an instant she was transported back to Hogwarts, and tumbled into Dumbledore’s office.  
“Portkey,” she mumbled to herself.  
“Indeed, Miss Granger. As I’m sure you know, one cannot apparate into or out of Hogwarts,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.  
She nodded slightly, “Of course, I read it in Hogwarts, a History.”  
He smiled, “I’m sure you have.”  
She looked outside and realized that dawn was approaching fast, “Professor? Was that Sirius that fell through the veil?”  
Dumbledore’s expression grew troublesome, “Yes, Miss Granger, I sorry to say it was.”  
She ran a hand through her bushy brown hair and sighed, “Poor Harry.”  
Dumbledore nodded, then turned to her, and his blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul, “Miss Granger, were you harmed in the battle at all?”  
She shook her head, and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, “No, Professor, not really. A little sore from Professor Snape’s binding spell, but that’s all.”  
He pursed his lips, as if he were going to say something, but thought better of it, “Go on to Madame Pomfrey to get a muscle relaxing potion. I would suggest going to see Severus, but alas, I believe he had errands to run. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I ought to have a conversation with Harry.”  
She nodded, “Good day, Professor. I should hurry to Madame Pomfrey anyways so I can get to my last exam.”  
Dumbledore chuckled softly, “Miss Granger, you’ve been a student here for five years, and Harry’s friend as well. You should know by now how much fuss Poppy makes. Don’t worry about your exam. If needed, I will bring it to the hospital wing. I’m sure you did fine Miss Granger.”  
Hermione puffed out her chest like she was going to protest, but thought better of it. Her adrenaline had finally died down, and she was getting exhausted.  
With a smile she nodded, “Thank you, Professor,” and made her way to the infirmary.


	2. The Hospital Wing

She sat on the infirmary bed as the mediwitch bustled about.  
“Honestly… Can’t keep the children in school… no control… someone could’ve died… could’ve lost an arm… and what were they thinking bringing Longbottom…” she mumbled to herself as she ran back and forth between patching students up and dishing out potions.   
She finally made her way to Hermione, “Alright Miss Granger. Here’s some Star Grass Salve. It should help. Take it, and if you still feel sore after dinner, I’ll let you put it on again.”  
“Does that mean I can go?” she asked brightly and started to stand.  
Madame Pomfrey put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her back down, “Not so fast. I’m still keeping you in here for observation. You have a nasty concussion, and shouldn’t be worried about schooling right now.”  
“But- but- but my exam…” Hermione pouted.  
“Professor Dumbledore has already taken care of it. Besides, you’re the brightest witch of your age. There should be nothing to worry about. I’m sure the Ministry would be happy to let you take your last exam on a later date. Now, sit back, relax and put on the balm I gave you.” She tried to help Hermione rub the ointment onto her shoulders, which she refused, and watched the girl’s frame relax. “Don’t fall asleep on me Miss Granger, or I’ll have to force a potion down your throat.”  
“Yes, Madame Pomfrey,” she sulked.   
Hermione sat there for a while, trying to read, but finally gave up due to all the noise in the Hospital Wing. She huffed and rang her bell.  
“What is it now Miss Granger?”   
“May I go to sleep now?” she asked grumpily.  
Pomfrey nodded and walked away.  
Hermione laid there and tried to fall asleep. She couldn’t though, no matter how hard she tried. Her feather tattoo on her shoulder was constantly itching, and she was feeling an overwhelming amount of anger and sadness that was foreign to her. As she laid there she thought back to the day she and Harry adopted each other as brother and sister.  
They were in Moaning Myrtle's washroom when they did. It wasn’t very sanitary, she knew, but where else were they supposed to do it? It’s not like the common room gave much privacy.   
“‘Mione, we don't have to do this if you don't want to,” Harry said worriedly.   
She bit her lip, which was easy due to her rather large front teeth, or so she thought. “Harry, you need some kind of protection. You-know-who is back and rising. A war is coming.”  
“I'm well aware of that, Hermione. I've got my mum’s protection, and as long as Dumbledore is here I’ll be ok.”  
She scoffed, “Harry, I'm not saying Dumbledore isn't a great wizard, but how often have we been in danger under his care?”   
“Yeah, but none of that was his fault.”  
“Harry!” She admonished, “That's not my point. The point is, not everybody is invincible and sometimes you need more than one backup plan. Okay?”   
“Okay, Hermione. How do we do this?”  
Hermione lifted her wrist and held it over a small goblet, “Make a straight slashing motion with your wand and say Secariterum.”  
She demonstrated, and slowly blood dribbled into the cup. When it was about a quarter full she flicked her wand again and muttered, “Episkey.”  
She sighed, “Your turn.”  
Harry did the same as her while Hermione crushed some herbs with mortar and pestle.  
“What’s that?” Harry asked.  
“It’s rosemary and lavender. They both have protection properties in them. And Professor Trelawney would be happy as well.”  
“Why would she be happy?”   
“Because these also have astrological properties in them as well. Rosemary is associated with your zodiac sign, Leo, and lavender is associated with my zodiac sign, Virgo.”  
Harry thought about what Hermione had said, “Well that’s interesting.”  
“Interesting indeed,” She mumbled, distracted by trying to do the ritual exactly right.  
“Alright, Harry, we’re almost done. We need to toss the image we chose into the goblet after we’ve torn it apart. Do you have your copy of the image?”  
Harry nodded, and they torn their identical copies apart, and tossed them into the goblet. There was a orange smoke that came forth, and smelled of the Hogwarts Express, where they first met.   
“Okay, now all we have to do is the enchantment. It goes like this,” she cleared her throat before she continued, “My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I’m a muggleborn witch, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I solemnly pledge that I will protect Harry James Potter, my newly adoptive brother, to the best of my abilities.” She paused and took a drink from the goblet. She shuddered and screeched. Her shoulder was burning and itching. She looked to Harry and motioned for him to do the same.  
“My name is Harry James Potter, I’m a halfblood wizard, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I solemnly pledge that I will protect Hermione Jean Granger, my newly adoptive sister, to the best of my abilities.” He took a chug from the cup and gasped. She could tell by his face that he thought it was disgusting. A hiss of pain escaped through his teeth.   
“Harry, I need you to check to see if it’s there,” Hermione said quietly. She lifted her shirt enough to reveal her left shoulder.   
“It’s there, Hermione. Is mine?”  
Hermione lifted Harry’s shirt and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Gingerly she traced the image of a quill. “It is. That means the ritual worked. Now we’re siblings, and with herbs and tattoo we’ll be able to tell when one another is in danger. It’s quite like the Dark Mark, but the tattoo itches, not burns.”  
Hermione was brought back to the present when she heard a bunch of hustle and bustle.  
Pomfrey drew Hermione’s curtains closed.   
Dumbledore’s voice carried over to her, “Minerva, we must get Severus in here quickly.”


	3. The Adventures of Hermione Granger

Hermione watched through half-closed eyes as Professor Snape was carried in, billowing black Death Eaters robes still on his person. He was so pale he looked grey, almost as if he was dead.

“What happened?” McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore shrugged, “The hand of Lord Voldemort or his followers, I assume.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded, “Yes, he’s showing signs of the Cruciatus Curse. Including muscle spasms. His vitals are ok. His blood pressure is a little high, along with his heart rate, but considering the amount of adrenaline that was running in his veins, and the pain he is in, I didn’t expect much else. I’ll keep him overnight for observation, and if anything changes I’ll let you know,” she said as she turned to Professor Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore nodded and turned, “What about the Granger girl? Will she be alright?”

She shut her eyes as everyone started making their way towards her. 

“She’ll be fine. She’s got minor bruising, some cuts from the prophecies falling, and a minor concussion. I was about to give her a stronger potion for it before you walked in the door but it seems that her magic is already healing her. A weaker strength should get her back to normal.”

Dumbledore chuckled, “Well my fine mediwitch, let us leave you so you can get back to work, and look after our staff and students.”

A few moments later a felt a hand on her shoulder, “Hermione, dear, I have a couple of potions for you. One to get you feeling normal again, and to get rid of your concussion.” 

Hermione downed the two potions, “May I go now?”

“Give the potion about an hour, then you may leave.” 

The hour drug on and on. By the time she was finally let go her tattoo stopped itching. Hermione rushed to the Great Hall, where Harry was nowhere to be found. She ran up to Gryffindor Tower, where he still was nowhere to be found. The quidditch pitch was the last place she checked. There, flying around, trying to catch a little old golden snitch, was Harry James Potter.

“Harry!!” Hermione shouted.

Harry came zooming towards her, almost hurtling into her, “What ‘Mione?”

“We need to talk.”

His face scrunched up, “No.”

“Harry, we need to talk about the prophecy. I’ll meet you in the common room. We can talk while you pack.” She turned away, but stopped, and said, “And Harry? Don’t forget to eat.”

Before she knew it Harry was back into the air, where he was hurtling towards the ground after the snitch, so reminiscent of their first year at Hogwarts. 

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Things had been so much easier back then. They were able to enjoy magic more. Death wasn’t clouding their doorstep everyday. The threat of Voldemort seemed so distant back then. She wished it was that way now. 

She sighed and made her way back to the common room. She heard footsteps from behind her, and they were coming up fast. She pulled out her vine wood, and dragon heartstring wand as a reflex. She felt her magic pour into the wand, and the wand itself vibrating with energy against her soft, smooth palm.

Soon there were another set of footsteps behind her. 

“Professor Dumbledore, what’s happened?” She heard McGonagall’s thick Scottish voice.

“It’s Severus, Minerva. He’s had a grand mal seizure. We need to get down to the Hospital Wing, and quickly.” 

Sets of orchid purple starred robes and evergreen robes went by in a blur, hats bobbing in step with their respective owners.

On an impulse Hermione Jean Granger, for the second time that year, decided to break the rules. She followed Dumbledore and McGonagall as close as she could without getting caught. The doors opened to the Hospital Wing; Hermione was thankful the mediwitch was turned with her back to the door, for she didn’t even think to hide. The door began to swing closed, but Hermione left it open enough so she could see what was going on, and still be inconspicuous. 

Snape had gone from grey, to greyer. What Hermione assumed was saliva was foaming at the top of his mouth. His body was convulsing, flailing in all different directions. His lips were as blue as the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball the year before. His black eyes, which usually showed distaste and anger stared blankly toward her. Before Hermione left she swore she heard a low growling coming from his throat.


End file.
